


When the wolves attack

by snowbabyball



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, Kidnapped, Sad Carl, Scared carl, angry michonne, angry rick, hostage, hurt Carl, kidnapped Carl, michonne is a better mum then lori was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbabyball/pseuds/snowbabyball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seem like a normal day in Alexandria turned into a nightmare for Carl and the others.<br/>The wolves had been watching them for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. attack

**Author's Note:**

> I litterly wrote this story in a hour so sorry if spelling errors (to lazy to fix them).  
> I came up with this just before I went to bed last night.  
> Enjoy the story!

The wolves have been watching over Alexandria for two days now. Long enough to see and hear that some guy named Rick was practically in charge and that he has a son named Carl. They decided it was time to attack now they had a plan. The plan was to hold Carl hostage and use him as leverage to get medical and food supplies. They start jumping over fences and running after the towns people. Three of them went searching for Carl who was returning to the house after taking Judith for a walk. Carl opened the front door and walked in, he went to close it when all of a three wolves ran in and pushed him to the ground. Two held him down while the other one closed the door and locked it. Judith started to cry.  
"Get off me!" Carl screamed, the wolf ran over to Carl and took of this back pack off his back, unzipped it and pulled out ropes. The other two wolf's rolled Carl over with him still fighting to get free. The wolf with the ropes started tying his hand behind his back. Judith continues to cry.  
"Get off!" Carl yelled again," let me go!,"  
The wolf finished tying his hands then moved down to his legs and tied them. The two wolves kept holding him down until the other wolf was down tying Carl up. They then searched him for weapons, which as only a knife. Two of the wolves picked up Carl and carried him to the couch and sat him down, Judith was still crying.  
"Why are you doing this?" Carl asked?  
No one replied. One of the wolves left out the window in the lounge room, one of the other wolves came and closed the curtains the other stood in front of Carl and looked at Judith who was still crying. The wolf walked over to the pram with Judith in it,  
"Don't touch her!" Carl yelled,  
The wolf who closed the curtains walked around the couch to Carl and slapped him, the other wolf picked Judith up and tried to make her stop crying, it wasn't working,  
"Why are you doing this?" Carl asked again, no one replied.  
"Please, just tell me," Carl said,  
"Shut up kid," the one that slapped him said,  
"Not until you tell me," he said,  
The wolf walked over to the his bag and pulled out a dark blue bandanna and walked back over to Carl,  
"Don't, please don't" Carl begged,  
"Shut up, kid," the wolf said placing the gag in Carl's mouth and tying it at the back,  
"Now nod yes or no, is your dad that Rick guy?" The wolf said,  
Carl nodded, the wolf smiled and turned to the other, who was smiling too. Judith finally stopped crying, the wolf took her upstairs and found her crib, he placed her in it and walked back down stairs. People were screaming outside which scared Carl because he didn't know what was going on. Suddenly the door nob started to turn but the door was locked so no one could get in,  
"Carl? You in here?" A woman's voice said,  
Carl tried yelling but then the wolf quickly sat down next to him and held a knife to his throat to make him stop. The wolf that just came down the stairs grabbed a varse off on the tables in the living room and hid behind the door and slowly reached out and unlocked it. Carol ran in, the first thing she saw was some guy sitting on the couch with a tied up Carl holding a knife to his throat,  
"What the hell is this?" She said reaching for her gun but before she could pull it out the wolf that was hiding behind the door came out and hit her on the back of the head and knocks her out. Carl yelled at the sight. The wolf closed and locked the door then opened the closet door and dragged carol body into it and then closed the door. The wolf took the knife away from Carl and put in back in his knife holster and stood up and walked over to the other wolf's bag and pulled out a pre written note and walked over to the kitchen and place it on the bunch, he then went back and sat with Carl. The wolf was still standing at the front door looking out the window waiting for something,  
"He is coming, we got to go," the wolf said,  
The one next to Carl stood up and grabbed Carl's arm and lifted him up, Carl was confused as to what was happening. The wolf walked from the front door over to his bag and picked it up and put it on his back. The other pushed Carl over to the front door, but since Carl's legs were still tied he fell. The wolf grabbed both of Carl's shoulders and lifted him again, he helped Carl jump to the door then he then put Carl over his shoulder,  
"He is here, lets go," the wolf said.  
He unlocked the door and opened it, they both walk out of the house one still carry Carl who was struggling to get free. The wolf that had left earlier went and got a car so they could escape with Carl. The wolf popped open the trunk, they both run to the car and they both helped in getting Carl in the trunk. Once he was in one run around to the passenger seat and got in. The other slammed the trunk and went to get in the back seat when all of a sudden he was shot,  
"Shit, he has been shot," the wolf in the passenger seat said, "just go!" Yelled,  
They drove off. With their luck no one was watching the fence. The passenger wolf jumped out and opened the gate, the car drove out, the wolf then closed the gate and got back in the car. Off they went down the road.


	2. Rick talks with Benedict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I'm too lazy to check for spelling mistakes. This chapter took me all day to write, next chapter will just be Carl and the wolves.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

Carol woke up inside the dark closet with a massive head ache, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. After a few seconds she she slowly stands up and opens the closet door to see a normal living room and kitchen space. She thinks about the last thing she remembers which was Carl sitting on the couch with a knife being held to his throat. The screams and yelling from outside had stopped. She walks up the stairs to check if he was upstairs and it was just a dream she had but no sign of Carl, she found Judith in her crib playing with her teddy bear. She picks Judith up and hears the front door open, she pause to hear who it is,  
"Carl?" She hears Rick say,  
"Rick," carol said,  
"Carol?" Rick replied,  
"Yeah,"   
"Where's carl?"  
She headed back down stairs,  
"I don't know," she said,  
"I can't find him anywhere?" Rick replied  
She reached the living room to where Rick was standing rubbing his forehead,  
"When those people started attacking I ran back here to make sure Judith and Carl were ok, when I got here the door was locked someone unlocked it and I entered the house to see that Carl was tied up and sitting next to one of those people on the couch and he was holding a knife to his throat," she said,  
Rick paused and took a moment to process what carol just said,   
"One must of came up behind me and knocked me out, I woke up and he was gone," carol continued her story,  
"It might of been a dream," Rick said not wanting to believe that's what actually happen,  
"I thought so too but I checked the house no sign of him,"   
Rick looked around the room and noticed that in the kitchen there was a note. He walked into the kitchen to see what it was.   
The note read:  
'Dear Rick or who ever,  
We are the wolves and   
We have infact took your   
son. The only way to get   
him back is if you do what  
We say. Your first instruction   
is that on a tree outside of   
The gates on the east side   
is a walkie talkie We will be   
using that has a way to talk   
and agree on Terms.'  
Rick puts the note back on the bunch and walks out,  
"Rick! Where are you going?" Carol shouted at Rick.

Michonne noticed Rick walking out the front gate of Alexandria and decide to follow him to see what he was doing,  
"Rick, what are you do?" She asked,  
"I'm looking for something," he replied,  
"Looking for what?"   
"A walkie talkie"   
"May I ask why?"  
Rick didn't answer and kept walking to the east wall to find this walkie talkie,  
"Rick answer me, why are you looking for a walkie talkie?" She asked again,  
He stopped walking and turned to face Michonne,   
"I'm not sure if this is true but those people, they want things from us," Rick didn't want to tell Michonne about Carl,   
He turned around and continued to walk,  
"I think they got what they wanted the attack only lasted like 15 minutes before they all left. As soon as Michonne said that Rick automatically thought that the attack was a distraction so they could get Carl,  
"That attack was a distraction," Rick said,  
"What?" Michonne asked,  
"You seen the way they were, they would've have tried to kill everyone but they were distracting us so we would notice and try to stop them from taking Carl, and if we stopped them they won't be able to get our stuff?"  
"They took Carl?" Michonne paused,  
"Sorry, I was trying not to tell you it slipped out," Rick stopped walking again and turned around to Michonne who looked shocked, "carol said she saw them with Carl, they must of knocked her out, we found a note they left on the kitchen bunch saying the only way to talk was with this walkie talkie they left out here on a tree,"   
Michonne was upset and angry to hear the news of Carl because Carl had been like a son to her, she loved him, she cared about him. She could tell Rick was also sad and angry. Rick turned around and kept walking with Michonne following. It was only a few seconds later when Rick noticed a plastic hanging out a tree branch, him and Michonne ran to it. Rick took the walkie out of the bag and turned it on, he held the button down and spoke into it,  
"Hello?"   
"Is this Rick?" A man replied,  
"Anyone else there with you?"  
"Just my friend, Michonne,"   
"Alright then, well my name is Benedict," the wolf said, "but you can call me, the wolf if you like,"   
"Where's my son?" Rick asked,  
"Straight into it then, well what do you say this time tomorrow we meet up and you give me half of your medical supplies and we will give you your son"  
"No deal,"  
"What do you mean, no deal?"  
"Make it today, and we will give you some of our food supply,"   
"You see, we are good on food, tomorrow and you give us medical or we will kill your boy and dump his body out the front of the Alexandria,"   
"Ok, fine, deal,"  
"Great,"  
"Is Carl there?"  
"Yes he is, he is right next to me,"  
"May I speak to him?" Rick asked,  
"Why?"  
"To make sure he is alright,"  
"Well, you have a minute" Benedict says,  
"Dad!" Carl said,  
"Carl, are you ok?"  
"Dad, I'm fine,"  
"Carl, I'm so sorry,"  
No one replied for a few seconds,  
"I got bored, that enough talking, I changed my mind," the wolf said, "your coming to us just you and your friend, we still have people watching you, you bring more people then we will kill Carl,"  
"Ok, I have to let everyone in town what's happening,"  
"That's fine just no more people, only her and you"  
"Where are you guys?"  
"Drive down the road until you come to the second welcome to Alexandria sign there is a small camp set up in the woods there, now you have the information you need,"  
Rick clipped the walkie talkie onto his belt and he and Michonne made there way back to the gate,  
"Are we actually gonna give them medical supplies?" Michonne asked,  
"Yes, I have been telling Carl since the beginning that I would do anything and everything to protect him, I just want him to be safe," replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked the story don't forget to give kudos and please comment and tell me what you think (it inspires me to finish the next chapter.) hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give kudos if you liked the story and please leave feedback. <3 :D


End file.
